Round Pink Explosions
by siriusly klutzy
Summary: Lily has interesting experiences involving bubble gum.


**Summary: Lily has interesting experiences involving bubble gum.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

** Round Pink Explosions**

a Siriusly Klutzy story.

One of the greatest things on Earth, next to chocolate of course, is bubble gum. It takes basically no brain activity to chew a piece of gum, you just have to know enough not to swallow or choke on it and you're good to go. I do it in class all the time, it's so entertaining. Especially if the class is boring, you can snap, crackle, and pop all you want.

I ranted to Alice about the benefits of gum one day. She threw a balled up piece of parchment at me, though she did claim that it was, indeed, magnificent.

Gum also gives you much time to think. It is the sole reason that I fell for James Potter. This is what gum does to you when you sit there chewing it for two hours with nothing to do but wait for your best friend to get back from her Detention. (Alice thought it would be funny to turn Drew Higby's nose into an apricot. Funnily enough, Professor McGonagal did not see it that way.) So if you never want to fall for your enemy, don't sit there chewing gum for a couple hours, it'll lead you to it.

There are some downsides to gum, though I for one have never experienced them. Sirius Black was a person who was more prone to having disadvantages with bubble gum. Especially Droobles gum.

One day I was sitting in the Common Room with Alice (of course, I was chewing gum at the time) and over her shoulder I saw something big, round, and pink.

"Alice? What's _that_?"

She turned around to see and started laughing. I stood up to see what was going on, and kneeling on his chair was Sirius. He was blowing a bubble, a huge one at that, and his arms were spread out as if to say 'Look how big this bubble I blew is!' Next to him were James, Remus, and Peter.

Sirius sucked his bubble back in and continued chewing the gum.

"James, getting the girl is all about doing something that will catch her attention, but not look like that is your purpose," he was saying. I looked at Alice skeptically, but we both continued to watch. "When you ask out Lily, nothing you do is something she'd be impressed by. You follow her like a dog. Watch how I will catch this girl's attention." He looked at a girl across the common room and winked before he blew another huge bubble. This time though, it was so big that I was actually impressed with his skill.

"Now watch how I have my lips. She's probably thinking about kissing me right now." I rolled my eyes and Alice giggled.

James and Remus exchanged curious glances. "How are you still talking?" Remus asked.

Sirius grinned. "Another one of my skills. It took a lot of practice with these lips." He winked at the girl across the Common Room again and she sighed.

Remus looked at James, who winked and picked up Peter's quill. He stabbed the bubbled in the center. Sirius's eyes went wide as the bubble rapidly deflated and stuck to his face. His _entire_ face, and some of his hair.

"Sorry to burst your bubble," James said with a laugh at his pun, "but I don't think blowing bubbles would be a very useful skill."

The other Marauders laughed as Sirius stood up, his face covered in pink.

"Nice look for you," James commented with a nod of his head.

"Funny," Sirius said, though his voice was somewhat muffled by the gum. He started picking it off his face, and it was almost completely gone. Until he reached the long part in the front. "Help me out here, Prongs." James made a disgusted face, but stood up to help his friend.

"It's stuck in your hair."

"I know _that._ Get it out!"

"No, I mean _really _stuck."

"I think we might have to cut it out, Padfoot," Remus said cautiously.

Sirius snapped his head towards Remus. He loved his hair very much.

"If we cut my hair, you're going to impress Lily with a big bubble," Sirius compromised.

James shrugged. He looked at me, but I didn't look away. "Okay."

Peter ran upstairs to get a pair of scissors.

"You're going to have bangs, you know," Remus said. He made a scissors motion with his index and middle finger.

"I'm not letting _you _cut my hair!"

"Who else would do it?" James asked with a grin. He looked around the Common Room.

"Alice can!" Sirius said, looking over at Alice. She started at him wide-eyed.

"I'm not touching that mop!"

"Lily?"

I chewed my own gum for a second. "Nope."

"Frank?"

"Sure," Frank said. Alice hit him in the arm but he walked over to the Marauders.

Peter came back down the stairs, walking this time (because you can't run with scissors) and handed them to Frank who proceeded to hack Sirius's hair away.

By the time Frank was done, I was more impressed than I was with Sirius's bubble. His hair was a little shorter and he had bangs. It no longer resembled a 'mop' as Alice called it.

He sat down, not bothering to look at it or at the pieces of hair on the floor for that matter.

"You're up," Sirius said to James with a grin. He tossed James the package of Droobles.

James took it cautiously and opened a piece. He started chewing, to get the gum to the right part of the gum chewing experience. You can't blow a bubble with a new piece of gum, it's too gritty still, and an old piece isn't stretchy enough.

Anyway!

Knowing what was coming because Alice and I had been listening, I braced myself for the bubble of James Potter.

He walked over to me, arrogantly like he owned the world.

I looked up at him, smiling because I knew his secret.

He continued chewing his gum.

"Want to see something big, Lily?" he asked with a wink. Sirius laughed from behind him and from the corner of my eye I saw Alice cover her mouth with her hand.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Sure."

It was as if the whole Common Room disappeared. It got extremely quiet.

Who would have thought Lily Evans would have agreed to that?

Heh.

He raised an eyebrow but smirked.

James put the gum behind his teeth, and pushed it out with his tongue to get the bubble started.

The second he started putting air in it, the gum _shot_ out of his mouth. I opened my mouth to scream, but I couldn't as I was distracted by something wet, sticky, and pink _in my eye_. Surprised by the impact and disgustingness of the gum in my eye, I fell to the ground.

Alice was next to me laughing her head off and James was apologizing profusely, sitting there next to me. If the situation weren't so gross, I would have been laughing as well.

Sirius, with his new hair cut, was roaring with laughter. I heard him from behind James.

"Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh Merlin," he kept repeating before he pulled the sticky mass from my eyeball. I wiped my eye on his shirt and looked up at him. "Lily I'm _so, _so sorry! I was just trying to impress you with the bubble and it shot out and I don't know what happened and I'm sorry!"

I started laughing. Now that there was nothing disgusting in my eye, it was a rather comical situation.

"It's alright," I said with a laugh. "It's not like you took my eye out." I blew a bubble with my own gum and snapped it.

He grinned and put his piece of gum, the one that was in my eye, in a piece of parchment he tore off of my homework. Lovely.

James stood up and offered me a hand. I gratefully took it, and blew another bubble as I stood up. Though, that was not one of my best bubble moments. When I was in the motion of standing up, James swung me towards him and into a kiss, bursting _my _bubble (literally, definitely not figuratively).

He didn't break away, nor did I. However, when Sirius wolf-whistled, we both did. I was blushing and James was smiling smugly.

He started to walk away when I realized something.

"James? James! Give me back my gum!"

**A/n: I thought of the last line in History today, and it made me laugh instead of learn history. Which isn't good because I think my teacher hates me. ANYWAY I wanted to get it down and such, so here it is, as random as it may be. I hope you liked it! And I love reviews!**

**29 down, 1 to go.**

**So, I'm definitely upping this to at least 35, but I'll let you know when I post my next fic.**

**Much love and some bubble gum, but in case you don't like bubble gum, you can have your very own Sirius Black, that's good, yeah?**

**Anyway, Much love, **

**Siriusly Klutzy**


End file.
